


Incomplete

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [78]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Mulitverse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error feels incomplete.Ink feels incomplete.Nightmare feels incomplete.Dream feels incomplete.This whole story feels incomplete.
Series: tales of the unexpected [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Incomplete

Error sat in the once empty white of his Anti-Void, watching the worlds go by from his glitchy portal- within held the image of Ink surrounded by his friends and loved ones.

Ink was walking around greeting everyone who came to the gathering. His warm smile brings delighted expressions from those around him, he talking makes them joyful to be near, when he makes a joke, the listener wholeheartedly laughs along.

Error's SOUL throbs with a dull ache.

The glitch had been watching Ink for many days since this gathering began, and each time he wished he had not.

It was a reminder of how alone he truly, how he had forgotten how to love others, how he was a... error.

Once an Error always an ERROR. There was no going back, and he had learnt from Bluerror not long ago, that an ERROR's thinking, emotions and ideas were set by the last thoughts and feeling of the monster he once was.

Meaning he must have been a monster-filled with hate and not love- if the only thing on his mind was to destroy the multiverse and every timeline he came across; there should only be one universe in his eyes.

Error blinks, the need to destroy an AU was steadily raising.

The ERROR looks to the portal, it was made to follow Ink during this gathering of Sanses. It was hard to make portals that followed through the different universe, so only when he knew Ink would be in one universe for a long period of time, did he bother to trail one on him.

The black skeleton studies the happy white skeleton with the ever-changing eyes.

Ink was loved by everyone he meets. Ink was perfect. Ink so unbelievably good.

Error wanted to love as Ink loved. Or maybe he just wanted a true friend? But who would love a monster like him? It was not possible for him to be like Ink and have millions of friends. The puppets don't count, nor the others he has contact with.

...on rare moments, Error wished he could love the multiverse. Love those who lived there...

Error blinks.

"*i raTher haVe OnE tUre frienD than A miLLoN faKE oneS." Error states with a certain passion in his tone, causing the listener to cheer.

Error jumps and spins.

Bluerror was clapping at him from place at the table he had set up.

Error moans loudly, he had forgotten that he had let Bluerror throw his own gathering of Sanses here; since Blurerror had not been allowed to attend the other one due to being Error's charge. Error feeling something akin to guilt gave his blessing.

Error only had a few monsters willing to come, not millions like Dream's gathering with Ink as their star.

"*CAN M-MY BROTHER CO-COME Too?!" Bluerror asks with hope in his glitchy tone.

Error moans loudly, he had already let this ERROR get away with so much in his home- going as far as bringing a whole Snowdin town from an erased Swap AU, making a fake sky that blocked out the SOULs and bringing others here who Bluerror would not be lonely when he went to work.

All in all, the Anti-Void was becoming a mess.

"*oH suRe he HAS stepPed oUt of thaT damNed TimELinE of CoReFrisk's FoR THaT Gatherin." Error said as he opens another portal, one that was on the other side of the gathering, "thE firST guest shOuLD be ComiN Soon."

"*I SHALL B-BE THE PERFECT HOST!" Blerror cries out happily, he had a bounce in his step as he runs over to the portal Error made for the guests to enter through, "I-I CAN NOT W-W-WAIT TO SEE MY BROTHER! I B-BET PAPY HAS BEEN WORRIED!"

"*mmm." Error agrees as he gets up and follows along, the only place where the Anti-Void comes entered and exited today, was that portal- he needed to be sure who was coming and going, "i'Ll be Off theN."

Bluerror leans over for a hug, to which Error jumps back escaping the embrace- he hears the other's laughter as he rushes through the portal.

XD ~ DX

Error had never seen so many monsters in one place before, even with the much larger AUs.

Ink had made an empty AU just for those of the Omega Timeline- because even if it had lots of open space, it was much like the Anti-Void, they could bring as much stuff over to it- like what Error had done for Bluerror- but it was still an empty space.

This AU, however, had sky, sea and land. It was a world where the monsters could build upon with fear of the human since there were only a few humans, to begin with.

Error had never seen so many monsters in one place before... and all running and screaming like mad.

Of course, half of these monsters here was through his good work, but not all of them! But he know that the survivors would tell others about him...

And of course there was one who was not running away but running towards him.

Error grins at the Papyrus.

"where's my brother!" Swap Papyrus snarls out in rage, his bones were shaking badly.

"*YeaH... abOut thAT." Error says as he sidesteps a wave of bones, "blueberrY hAd somE ...Huh? Trouble reaDjusTin to MY world's SeTTins..."

"what's that mean?!" Papyrus snaps in rage, but there was fear leaking into his tone.

"*anYway ya BrOther waNts to See YA." Error goes on, he glances around to see no one about, "he HeaRD abOUT thIs gaThERin and WanteD SOmE FrienDS over for A paRty HimSelF. BeggEd me to LET ya Come. ... sO COmE"

Papyrus was standing there silently for a moment, staring intently at the ERROR.

"ya here to take me to my brother?" Papyrus asks at long last, he was still eyeing up the glitch.

"*yeah." Error says with a nod to the skull, he waves a hand behind himself, showing a white portal with nothing inside, "only FOr aS LOng as tHe party goes On FoR. Ya HeRe to LeaVE onCE It's All O-Over."

"right." Papyrus says with a nod to the skull as well, he slowly walks closer, his sockets going back and fore to the portal and Error.

"*ThE PArtY BlUe iS ThRowin ain'T as biG as ThiS one." Error said after a few more minutes of silences, making the Papyrus jump slightly at the suddenness- Error glances around at the city which was filled with monsters having a good time, "onLy a HandFul of mOns."

"my brother...is okay." Papyrus says as he readies a bone attack just in case.

"*foR thE MoSt Part..." Error mumbles looking away from the taller skeleton, "don'T BE too SurPriSEd wHen YA seE him."

"ERROR!" A voice scream cheerfully from about, the pair gaze upwards to where it came from, to see Ink flying on his broomie, grinning boldly at them and waving happily.

"*LaSt Ch-" Error goes to say but Papyrus had seen the portal begin to close and rushed through. Shrugging Error hurries in as well.

The first thing he sees as a very happy Bluerror hugging a stunned Papyrus.

"*THANK YOU ERROR!" Bluerror cries out joyfully when he notices his friend standing there, "I A-AM SO HAPPY!"

"*wh-whaTever." Error mumbles with a sigh, "iF IT sTops yA MoaniN."

Error glances towards the table, where Fresh had made his appearance, the overly coloured 90's themed skeleton sent finger guns his way.

Error glitches slightly.

Error thinks back to Ink.

Ink always shows he cares for others, always able to be nice without a problem. Error wishes for that.

The glitch turns to looks at his 'friends'. Bluerror sitting with his Papyrus on a bright yellow sofa he did not remember stealing. There were many colourful sofas just dotted around the area...Error twitched, he knew these random sofas were Fresh's doing.

Fresh was at the table with Geno, another glitch he had found and discovered that he liked. Geno was so hell-bent on erasing his own timeline that Error began helping him with a small thing.  
  
Next was Death. Who once hated Error became friends after Geno came along- Geno treated Error like a little brother of sorts, and Error responded to that.

Then there was **Nightmare** and his 'boys'; Horror, Dust, Killer, Redrum and Cross. Error and **Nightmare** sometimes acted like an old married couple- but they were just good friends, perhaps even best friends. Not that they would ever admit this.

 **Nightmare** was looking his way, glaring hard at him- no, not him, beside him- Error turns and blinks at the bright smiling Ink.

"*Error!" Ink says joyfully.

"*leaVe noW!" Error snaps at the skeleton, "this PlAce isn't FOr the LikES of YOU!"

Ink blinks at those words, trying to find the meaning behind them. Was it because they were emeries or because he was a SOULless monster.

Glances around and looking at Error's enraged features, he was guessing it was because of the fact that he was the 'good guy'.

"*Nope! I'll be staying for a bit! Hope ya don't Error!" Ink tells him, spending his smile out widen as he had done many times before.

It did not have the same effect on Error as many others.

"*I miND!" Error snaps again- strings now laced his fingers, making Ink wonder what they would feel like if he did have a SOUL.

"*ERROR W-WE SHOULD LET HIM S-STAY!" Bluerror says happily, making Ink startle at the sight. He had heard about this from Dream and Blue, but seeing it with his own sees was enough for him to reach his paint and see just how shocking it was.

As Error talks to Bluerror Ink gazes around Error's home.

It was a lot different from when he was last here; it was clear that Error liked Bluerror, if he was willing to go this far with all these gifts, as well as letting a large number of monsters here.

'*This is the first time I have seen Error around so many others that don't want him dead.' Ink thinks, blinking at the monsters.

Ink had read the pop-up that came up when he entered the Anti-Void, which had never been there before. It read:

[ Dear Guests,

  
Welcome to the Anti-Void, during your stay here please note that magic and shortcuts have been disabled. Weapons have been locked into your Loot Bags and fighting is punishable by SOUL hanging for an hour. Please be on your best behaviour as some guests may be triggered by certain things. Please reframe from killing or maiming others, this will be punishable by death.

  
ERROR.]

Ink blinks out of his thoughts as Bluerror guides him to a seat next to Error. On the other side of Error was **Nightmare** drinking from a large mug. It was a strange sight to behold.

Ink smiles brightly and leans closer to Error, making not just Nightmare growl, but many others. It looked like they wanted to rip him from Error's side. Ink smiles at this, happy to annoy them.

Error began to crochet while chatting with **Nightmare** about a book he had finished- again it was really _really_ such a STRANGE sight, it almost made Ink believe he was dreaming all this up.

Taking out his phone he sent a quick text to Dream, thinking it would be funny to see his 'friend's' reaction over this.

Ink's thoughts went to Error. Error had only a few monsters in his life that he loved and cared for in his own way, even if it did not look like it. It made Ink cold inside.

Ink could display his 'love' to anyone he chooses. Has so many friends that he barely remembers everyone's name. But he can never show them true love like Error, as twisted as love it was, it _was_ still love from his SOUL.

Ink touches the place where his SOUL should be. It was empty. Only an echo of paint replies to him.

It was all fake. Everything was fake. The feelings he had for his 'friends' might not even be real. It causes him to through his sadness paint a lot quicker than he should.

Ink leans further into Error, Error leans slightly into Ink.

Ink half remembers Error claiming how special he was during a battle. Ink does not 'feel' special at all.

'*Its a lie!' Ink wanted to scream at Error, however, the glitch who stared at him not in the same way as others, even after he found out about the lack of emotions and SOUL, Error's gaze never changed- unlike those of the past that found out and abandoned him. He knew one day he had to explain it to Dream fully.

It was refreshing that Error was still here with him. And was not leaving.

Because of this Ink felt himself more drawn to Error even when his bottles were empty.

Ink as in awe at Error, who was a monster who claimed not to know love. Yet the few things he did love, he loved them deeply, just not able to outright say it.

Ink saw it. Ink wanted what Error had. Wanted to love only a few tiny things than 'love' a million of worlds and it's inhabitants.

Ink wanted Error.

Ink blinks at that thought.

'*I want Error?' Ink thinks to himself, not understanding what these words meant, 'In what way?'

As Ink ponders over his strange thoughts he felt Error tense beside.

Looking up he sees Error staring in shock.

"*WhAT The HELL?" Error cries out, looking at someone.

Ink follows his line of sight... and grins boldly.

"*Oh! Hi Dream!" Ink greets his friend brightly- knowing the problem now, he turns slightly to **Nightmare** , whose features had changed to something out of a true nightmare.

"*DiD ya Call HIm HeRE?" Error questions turning to the grinning Ink.

"*Yep!" Ink replies without delay, wanting to see something interesting.

"*'Mare." Error growls out a warning, "DoN'T ya DaRE RuiN This MoMenT for BlueRRor."

Dream stood a little way off in front of his brother, but hearing Error's words and remembering the odd pop-up as he came in; it meant that **Nightmare** could not fight back... meaning he could speak with him.

"*Brother." Dream says with a firm nod, walking slowly towards them.

He had grown up a lot- once upon a time, he would have rushed to meet his brother. But years of fighting made him trend carefully. In fact, he barely remembers the time he and his brother spent together since it was so long ago.

For what reason did he keep trying to 'save' **Nightmare** , who only caused pain and suffering to those around him.

Dream knew the answer to that. He still loved his brother. But not **Nightmare**. He now saw them as two different monsters.

Dream took a seat on the sofa in front of Nightmare. He sat close to the edge, ready to jump up to fight or flee.

"*'mare." Error growls out again as the googly black skeleton watches an almost shining skeleton.

 **Nightmare's** skull turns a slight colour lilac.

" ***stop calling me that 'ruru'**." **Nightmare** growls back, looking ready to kill Error.

Error stiffen at his nickname.

"*oi! the married couple are gonna fight again!" Killer calls out in glee, gaining everyone's attention.

Dream froze in shock disbelief.

"*YOU'RE MARRIED TO ERROR!" "YOU'RE MARRIED TO **NIGHTMARE**!"

Both Dream and Ink yells out getting to their feet when they did. The two friends stared at each other.

" ***...** " **Nightmare** stares at Dream from where he sat, he could feel the negative feelings rolling off of him in waves.

Killer, Dust and Horror were on the sidelines watching them with eager hope in their sockets.

"*GeT LoST!" Error snaps standing up, "'MaRE And I ARE not FightIn."

" ***...yes. ruru and i are just having a disagreement. go back to the party.** " **Nightmare** follows up and was glad when they 'tch'ed loudly but listened to his words.

Dreams takes a deep breath and forces a smile on his jaws.

"*Congratulations in order brother." Dream says to him, again sitting down, trying hard to keep that smile up. Something in his SOUL was hurting him.

 **Nightmare** and Error sat down too, both watching the daydreamer intently.

" ***yes. perhaps ruru and i will have a little skele by the end of the year.** " **Nightmare** goes on, trying to keep the grin off his jaws as he feels the dark emotions.

 **Nightmare** dared not turn to Error, but was hoping that the glitch would play alone, so he elbowed him slightly.

"*huh? YeaH. 'MaRE keEp sayin th-th-that he wants some liTTle nightmares RunnIn ABouT." Error joins in with his best friend, not bothering to hid his nasty grin.

**Nightmare** and Dream froze at these words. The light Sans's fake smile slowly leaving his jaws. The dark Sans merely stares at Error, trying to work out if he should hug him or not.

Then Dream glares slightly. A horrible little thought had entered into his mind. Which he gets rid of quickly and forces a that smile back up.

"*So. When did you two get married and why wasn't I invited?" Ink asks with no emotion in his voice, he dully stares at Error and only Error as he stood over them.

"*...er..ER.. reMemBer WHeN we AttAcK VulTTale. It was then." Error quickly answers, that was when he was stocking up for the party, vulttale was known for its many items, so it was not like they would miss anything.

 **Nightmare** glares towards Ink. He never liked him coming near Error with all this talk of love, friendship, rainbows and butterflies. Now he really did not want him near Error, because there was something in the way he was studying Error that screamed possessiveness.

 **Nightmare** turns back to his brother. Who was watching him. The once happy skeleton was now reduced to glaring. When he saw Nightmare gaze, he quickly smiles again.

 **Nightmare** had noticed the change in his brother, how could he not. And truth was, he liked the changes in Dream.

Dream had grown up at last.

**Nightmare** glances down at his hands, knowing he could not touch Dream as he was.

" ***ruru.** " Nightmare calls lightly, Error takes his sockets off the oddly silent Ink, "can ya do 'that'?"

"*What's 'that'? A kiss?" Ink says with a force laugh, he stares at Error with now empty sockets, "Are you going to kiss **Nightmare**?"

"*Brother. Please not here." Dream pleas with a shaky voice, he did not know why he hated the thought of **Nightmare** and Error kissing, but it left him with a odd ache in his SOUL.

"*NO." Error snaps out, "no OneS KissIn!"

Error stands up and began pulling strings out of his eye sockets, making Dream leap up and jump behind the sofa and peered over the top. He had no magic or weapons, as there the rules when he came here. Of course, Error would have his magic, this was his home and he could control it.

Ink watches with keen interest. He had never seen Error up close when taking out his strings- the glitch was taking a large amount and rolling it up his hands. Then he began to bind them around each other, thickening the thread.

For what seemed like forever, Error stood there, working his strings together.

Dream held onto the sofa and brings himself up to stare at him was going on. **Nightmare** was sitting there calmly, watching him with an amused expression. Error worked his strings. Ink looked on. No one seemed to want to kill each other.

"*doNE." Error said after an eternalty.

With that **Nightmare** stood up and held out his arms like he was going to give Error the biggest hug of his life. Error threw the thick strings at him. As **Nightmare's** SOUL came into view the strings bound around and around until there was nothing left on show.

Then it happened. **Nightmare** gave a light grunt and the black tar that covers his bones began vanishing in a blink of an eye, making those watching what just happened.

"*well brother. happy?" Nightmare says, his old voice sounded wore and tired, "oh and another thing. ruru and i are not married. we were muckin about with ya."

Nightmare stood before him, his bones were much paler than Dream's own- they almost shone like the moonlight; his purple eyelights were bright and the darkness within made them stand out more. He was dressed in a strange dark and navy jacket that had a high collar, it went down to his knees and slipped at his hips, allowing him to move freely; under this were black trousers that were tucked into high purple boots.

"*what do ya think of my outfit? error and myself have been planning this for a whi-" Nightmare began but was stopped when Dream threw himself at his brother.

"*It suits you." Dream mumbles into the jacket, his arms were around Nightmare's centre- he felt tears run down his cheekbones. "It really suits you."

"*well... it only lasts a few hours." Nightmare states glancing over at Error, who nods, gazing back down to Dream he continues, "why don't we get to know each other again?"

Dream brings his skull up and looks up grinning with stars in his sockets. Suddenly his grin fell, he stares closer at his brother's features... and his blushes a bright yellow. Everywhere was different now!

"*WhaTeVER. Don'T thaNK ME or AnYtHing." Error says dryly bumming into Dream's thoughts- but before Dream could open his jaws, Error grabs Ink's arm and starts leading him away, "lEt's go over here."

Error turns to look at Ink, who was staring at him with blank sockets in an outright creepy manner. The ERROR hated when the artist did this, stared the glitches out of him.

Error sits down on an overly large pillow that was placed on the floor. Ink soon drops down beside him and leans against his arm.

He did not know what to make of these turn of events, not long ago he was thinking about Ink, watching him through a portal. Now he was here with him. Remembering his thoughts, he wondered how Ink felt about all this. Nightmare sudden change of heart... as well as Error's.

So. Error asks Ink.

"*I don't care." Ink answers simply, "as long as I get to have you."

"*Ha-have me?" Error questions with a deep frown, not understanding what the other meant.

Ink leant upwards, smacking his teeth to Error's, then pulls back with a bold grin.

_And thus the writer of the story could not think of anything while writing, so ended it there. Leaving it 'incomplete'. roll credits._

"*WhAT?!" Error shouts at the voice, "heLl No! ConTiNUe! Nothin wAS ExpLAIn!"

_Little did Error know that the writer was done and dusted._

"*wHo DuStED yA!? Ya JusT An DisinBoDIed VoicE!" Error screams to no one, Ink was smirking from the sidelines, "ThiS StartED WELL! The MiddLe was HorrIBLE AnD NoW Ya Claimin to EnD It Here!? ThERE's Nothin tO ThiS StoRy!"

_Yep! See ya! This was only for_ practice _anyway! :p_

"WHAT!" Error screams in rage.


End file.
